


Stitched Hearts

by MikabellStarfall, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikabellStarfall/pseuds/MikabellStarfall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Eddie Gluskin has been searching for his bride for as long as he can remember, and he's never found her. That is until a certain doctor wanders into his lair and compliments his stitching, and Eddie realizes his bride wasn't far from him at all. Can Trager give him everything he's ever wanted? Love, marriage, a family?





	Stitched Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story based on a roleplay I did with a friend. Hope you enjoy!

It was another rainy, thundering night at Mount Massive Asylum. 

Nights like these were pretty common, and Dr. Richard Trager found himself wandering about, looking at his patients. Some were screaming for help, others were almost dead from loss of blood. 

He needed a new patient. 

So, he wandered downstairs, to an area that he didn't often venture to, as it was claimed by another notorious lunatic known primarily as 'The Groom'. 

Trager barely knew what was down there. He entered a large gymnasium, and gazed up at hundreds of bodies hanging there, and he stopped to admire it for a minute, noticing the little details on the corpses. 

All of the bodies had their genitalia missing. 

He cocked his head to the side, curiously, and looked around. The stitching was so well done, almost professional. He adored it.

"Aren't they beautiful?" 

Eddie's voice came from the doorway behind the doctor, and he spoke with a dreamy tone. 

"All of them. Such potential. But, ultimately they failed." He looked at Richard and tilted his head. "Not everyone is meant to love, or to be loved."

The doctor tilted his head to the side suddenly, as he heard the other voice, turning to look at him and raise an eyebrow. 

"Huh? What do ya mean? You did this to 'em?" He crossed his arms over his chest, turning himself fully to look at the other.

"But, of course." Eddie smiled a boyishly charming smile. "My bride needs to be perfect. They were all supposed to be my darling, but, they failed. Such a shame..."

Trager nodded and stepped towards the other male, obviously not getting any red flags. He gently chuckled. "The stitching is brilliant. Well done."

"Oh, thank you, my dear! I do believe I'm quite good at stitching. Sewed all the dresses as well." Eddie lit up and beamed happily, clearly very flattered. 

"Really? It's all very professional, you should be proud of yourself." He cackled, loosening his arms. "Give me some lessons one day, huh, bud?"

Eddie was definitely taking interest now in the other male, his eyes bright. "Certainly, darling. No better hobby to have than sewing. My mother always said; a good bachelor needs to know how to sew a button and hem a stitch."

"That's a good thing. Your mother taught you well, bud. I envy you." He chuckled a bit again, dragging the giant scissor like weapon he had with him over to a corpse.

"Mhm." Eddie hummed in acknowledgement as he followed Richard like a little lost puppy, already quickly becoming infatuated.

Trager looked at Eddie and chuckled. "Why do ya have 'em tied up? Harvest their organs and sell em, eh?" He pointed the large scissors at Eddie. "You'd make lots of money."

"Oh, no, no. I must make my darling perfect. I remove those vulgar organs from them and make a place for her to bare my children." He explained with a smile. "You'd make a lovely bride."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked up at all the hanging bodies. "Thanks, bud. But, if ya take the organs out of the ones that already died. You'd make tons." He pulled the large scissors away and shook his head. "Your loss, bud."

"You can sell them if you'd like. I have no use for money." Eddie purred happily and took Trager's arm, causing the other to look down at him and raise an eyebrow. 

"Are ya sure? So, you don't mind if I cut down some of these bodies then, eh? Sell their parts on the dark web? It's what I do best."

Eddie looked up at his failures and hesitated, before nodding. "Go ahead, darling. What's mine is yours." He gestured and smiled. "I'll help, if you want?"

"That'd be great. Separate the organs. First fingers, then balls, then tongue. But, they don't have balls. So, fingers then tongue. Then whatever is left." He smirked, using his giant sheers to cut down some of the bodies, watching them fall limply below.

Eddie nodded eagerly and started doing what he was told, cutting with wicked sharp sewing scissors that were in his back pocket. He sang softly under his breath, his voice lovely and almost angelic.

Trager listened to Eddie sing for a moment. He liked it, it was almost soothing to him in this time of insanity. He used his large sheers to cut off fingers of the bodies he managed to get down before cutting out their tongues.

The Groom had no shortage in his dead body supply. He worked happily, liking the calm that came with his work. He looked over at the other every once in a while, wearing an adorably pleased smile.

Soon enough, Trager was drenched in blood. He had cut open the bodies of the men and harvested their hearts, lungs, stomachs, intestines, livers and kidneys. Once done, he sat back, wiping blood from his forehead, but it only smeared. He glanced at Eddie, who was still as clean as he had been at the beginning. He'd gotten distracted and started cutting skin from the empty bodies and was stretching it to dry.

Trager chuckled at how Eddie had gotten distracted. He almost found it... cute. No. He couldn't be falling for Eddie. He couldn't be. But, his body told him to go for it. Trager set his sheers down and scooted closer to Eddie, sitting in front of him. 

"What're you doing?" He questioned calmly, wearing a smile.

Eddie blinked and looked up at him, smiling softly in return. "I was thinking I could make something out of this material. It is quite like leather." He laid the patch of skin out.

"Very true. It is like leather." He sighed and looked at the other. "What would you make, Eddie?" He spoke, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He questioned whether or not to make a move.

Eddie leaned into the touch happily. "I'm not sure yet." He turned to look at Richard with an adorable smile. "What do you suggest?"

The doctor looked at that smile and nearly melted, tilting his head and smiling in return.

"Make a beautiful dress for your soon to be bride?" He spoke up, looking into Eddie's eyes, to which the other man blinked and lit up, jumping up. 

"Yes! Yes, that's perfect!" He dove for a large clump of design paper and a pencil, leaning on his hands and knees as he started sketching.

Trager looked at Eddie on his hands and knees and seemed to blush softly, thinking of all the things he could be doing to the other. Instead, he rested his hand upon the other's bottom, rubbing it slowly. It was plump and curvy, absolutely beautiful and perfect

Eddie squeaked and looked back at him before giving him a grin, wiggling his behind playfully, and invitingly, and Trager seemed to smirk at the other. He reached to squeeze the area, gently stroking it and rubbing it more, before he smacked it lightly.

"You want to play, huh, darling~?" Eddie inquired, turning to crawl up to him.

Richard looked into Eddie's eyes and bit his lip. 

"Perhaps I do, bud. Perhaps I do..."

Eddie grinned and pounced on the other, knocking him onto his back as he kissed him deeply. Eddie wasn't a patient man by any stretch of the imagination, and he was certainly eager too.

Trager wrapped his arms around Eddie as he was pounced. He closed his eyes and kissed back deeply, rubbing the other's back and his ass, causing Eddie to purr into the kiss, gripping Trager's hips tight enough to bruise. He moved to attack the other's neck with kisses and nips, also loving to mark his territory.

The doctor arched his form into the other's at the sudden attack on his neck. He exhaled shakily, holding in a moan as he gently squeezed and rubbed the other's bottom more excitedly.

Eddie growled lustfully, maneuvering himself in between the other's thighs and grinding against him in response to the squeezing on his ass, and Trager finally allowed a soft moan to sneak past his lips. He exhaled shakily and gently rocked his hips against the other.

Already noticeably aroused, Eddie was reaching the point where his considerable length was straining, rapidly approaching the point where his pants were going to be painfully tight.

"Darling... the things I'm going to do to you..."


End file.
